Doctor Who: 5th Doctor
by Sentry14
Summary: After regenerating into the 5th Doctor (OC) in the TARDIS, The TARDIS falls to Earth in Japan. He crashed into a street and saw 3 people looking at him. They joined his crew and started to travel in time and space, but after they left, Japan was in danger, who knows what will happen when they travel.
1. Episode 1 part 1: New face

It was silent on the street, it was night. With all the stars shining outside, the light shined through the window to a guy's back. "Taiga, could you pass me the salt?" The man asked. The short girl grabbed the salt and gave it to him, she looked at him and said: "Ryuuji, you're not going to PUT salt in there! You know I don't like that." He looked at her with a small smile and replied: "it's for Yasuko-chan, she sometimes like salt with her food. I don't know why she likes it, but all I know is that it tasted weird. For my taste, to be exact." He continued cooking and started to stir the vegetables. He's a good cooker for a few years to take care of himself and his mother, Yasuko Takasu. As for Taiga, she barely have cooking skills, but started to learn a bit better for dinner. The girl tried to make Sufo with extra meat, the actions were good, but the recipe wasn't really. She cooked the meal for 25 minutes instead of 20 minutes. She noticed the overcooked sides on the food and sighed, she grabbed the cooking pan and put it away from the stove. She softly asked: "Am I really bad at cooking, or am I a bad reader?" Ryuuji turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder, he said slowly: "You're not a bad cooker, or a bad reader. You just need to learn to remember, it's what Yasuko-chan said. remember why you want to do it, and be determined./em" He gave a nice smile to her, she smiled back to Ryuuji. They slowly get closer, he places his hand on Taiga's cheek and slowly closes his eyes. She did the same, their lips were close to kissing, until a bird said something loud. "L-L-L-L..." said the bird stuttering. A young women reached to the cage and said in a calm voice. "What's wronggg, Inko-chan?" Said Yasuko. She knew Inko-chan tried to say something, she has a hard time talking. "L-L-L..." Continued the bird stuttering. "C'mon, you can do iiit! Try to sayyy it, Inko-chan!" Said Yasuko trying to help Inko-chan. Ryuuji got something in his head, and said: "Is it about us, Inko-chan?" The bird nodded no, she tried to say it again but stuttered. Taiga took one step and said: "Is it about the furniture that we bought for our new home next month?" The bird once again nodded no. They all are out of ideas of what Inko-chan tried to say, until she said it. "L-L-Loud n-noise out-t-side!" The bird said, having it's wings widened in the cage. The three were confused of what she meant until Ryuuji turned around and opened the window. He peeked out of the window and said: "Loud noise outside? I don't hear anything, Inko-chan." After he was done talking, the noise came in Ryuuji's hearing zone. His eyes slowly widened. Taiga peeked out of the window too and asked: "I hear it too, what in the name of God is that sound?" They both looked around until Yasuko came out of the window too. She saw something in the sky falling. "Ryuujiii, is that a fallinggg star coming towards usss?" She pointed. They both saw it, seeing at it was, it looked like a blue box. "... I think we need to get out of the house!" Said Ryuuji grabbing Taiga. They both ran out of the small house including Yasuko holding Inko-chan and ran behind the house. The blue box flew closer, it hit the high apartment and flew to the walls of the street and crashed. The blue box was on fire, and smoke was coming out. It had scratches on the doors and sides, the windows were broken too. The fire slowly retreated, but the smoke was still there. Ryuuji raised his head and saw the big blue box smoking. He slowly grabbed Taiga's hand as she raised her head too. Yasuko raised her head too to see what it was. "Ryuujii, what is thatt?" She asked. "I... Have no idea, Yasuko-chan." Answered Ryuuji to Yasuko. They slowly walked to it as the smoke slowly faded away. The man touched the bottom line of the box, a sound came from the box. He backed off and said: "There's someone in there!" Taiga looked angry, but also scared what will happen. "Well do something then, baka!" She replied punching Ryuuji's leg. He let out an ouch. Yasuko pointed to the blue door and said: "Ryuuji, look!" The door opened, and a hand came in their views. A second hand came visible, and a man came out of the box. "Gaah! That hurts! That very hurts!" The stranger said. He came out of the box and saw the 3 people standing shocked and confused. He leaned against the box and said: "Oh, hello, I'm The Doctor!"

 **END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Explaining

This Doctor what you'll see is NOT The Doctor from Doctor Who, it's my Doctor. My OC. He is British too. Some incarnation Scottish. If anyone want to see it, Message me.

So instead of The Doctor constantly being in the United Kingdom, he is in Japan. He loves the Japanese people, cultures and land. He also like the other continents, but his favourite is Japan.

It may be weird starting of with my first fanfiction with my OC's, the 5th Doctor instead of beginning with the 1st Doctor. But there will be stories of the previous Doctors.


	3. Episode 1 part 2: New face

**Third Person P.O.V**

They all stood still until Ryuuji said something: "What. The. Hell. Is. That?!" He had a spoon in his hand, holding it tight. The small girl leaned to the left and asked: "You're not here to kill us, right?" The sweating man replied loudly: "What? No! I'm not going to kill you!" He started to breath slower and softer. "Is it me or are you all fa- GAAH!" Said The Doctor, a yellow stream came out of him. He was in pain. They backed off what happened, seeing the man glowing yellow, he wasn't human. "Agh, the regeneration! It was too strong!" He said holding his stomach tightly. He moved his head up and opened his mouth. A yellow glow came out of him. He started to breath slower, and fainted. "Oh for the love of God!" Ryuuji said.

Sayuko was loss with words and began to stutter. She slowly talked softer, and fainted. Ryuuji got her on time before she hit the ground. He groaned and yelled: "Seriously?!"

The Doctor wakes up in a room with a desk and a bookshelf around him. His left hand is tied up around a pole with rope. "Ugh, welp, that was a bad time to faint." He said, looking around the room. He looked out of the window and saw it was still night, he sighed softly and continued looking. He couldn't find anything to cut the rope with, but he did hear voices on the other side of the room. He heard the man talking about him, he leaned forwards to hear a bit better, not quite, but enough to know.

 **Ryuuji's P.O.V**

A man from outer space, fallen in a blue box? How is that possible? Is he an Alien? Or a mad man who created something? I'm so confused of what the hell happened. There's no way a box can fly, and why is it the Police Box from England? I walked around and asked: "Do you think he's an alien? I mean, humans can't fly in a box, or spitting yellow glow out of our mouths. How?" As for Taiga, she didn't had any clue what happened or who is. "Alien? Ryuuji, are you really watching that serie again? I hate it when you compare that serie to something!" Taiga always talks with her mouth, she keeps forgetting to finish chewing and then talk. But i'm used to her actions, after all… She is my girlfriend. I walked up to her and sat next to her, she moves closer to me when I grabbed my food from the table. "Ryuuji, are you sure it was a good idea to tie him up in your room? I mean, we've got a stranger here, unconscious!" Taiga said after she finished chewing. I looked at her and said: "I-I know, it's just I want to know how the hell he came here with that box." "But that doesn't mean you can have a stranger that fainted hostage!" She said back loudly. I backed off a little bit, I looked at her and she looked she was stressing a bit, I said 4 words to calm her. The words she always knows. "Look into my eyes." I said calmly. As I was calmed, she took a breath and closed her eyes, she looked cute having her eyes closed. She breathed out calmly, and becoming calm again. "Thanks, Ryuuji." She said, she gave me a smile, I gave her a smile back too. I slowly put my hand on her cheek and leaned forward. She wrapped her arms around and moved closed. Our lips were close to contact, I moved forward and our lips were connected. We kissed for a short time until a rattling noise came from the kitchen. I broke the kiss and slowly looked at the kitchen. "What was that?" I asked, holding Taiga's back softly. She turned around and said: "What noise? I didn't hear anything." I stood up and walked to the kitchen, having a stick ready for something. I couldn't find where the sound came from, but I did saw a weird round thing on the counter. It was flat and grey-blue-ish, and there was a small red circle in the middle. I slowly moved closer to take a look. As I moved closer, the red circle became black and opened. It grew teeth in it and 8 legs on the platform! It jumped on my face and got stuck. "TAIGA!" I screamed. I fell over backwards and landed on the table. I tried to remove it with my own hands but it was too strong, but Taiga surrounded her hands on the thing and tried to get it off. "Ryuuji! Don't let go!" She said, she gave all her strength to remove it. But it was too stuck, it was like glued to my face! Except it was going to kill me. "GET. OFF. MY. FACE. NOW!" I screamed pulling it harder off of me.

Doctor's P.O.V

I saw my Sonic Screwdriver lying on the ground, 16 inches away from me. I tried to reach my Sonic Screwdriver with my feet, and felt it. I slowly rolled the Sonic Screwdriver to me to grab it. I slid it right next to my left leg, and grabbed it with my loose hand. I turned it on and happily said: "Brilliant." I pointed the Screwdriver to the rope to cut it, and it became loose. I turned my right hand a couple of times if there were any scratches. "No scratches, good. Very good." I said normal volume. I lowered my hand and stood up, and walked to the desk. I saw a photo with two men on it. The guy who I saw outside, and the other one looks similar like him. The hair looks the same a bit, the face too I see. That must be his dad, what was his name again? Meh, doesn't matter right now. As I continue looking at the stuff on the desk, I saw a Strawberry juice box, it was empty. I grabbed it and pointed the Sonic Screwdriver to it. "Oh, that's 4 months old. Why didn't he threw it in the garbage?" I asked after I was done scanning it with my Sonic Screwdriver. I looked at the Sonic Screwdriver, I heard it wrong. "Oh, whoops. Why didn't she it in the garbage?" I said with a change in my sentence. I placed the juice box back where it was and continued looking. The last thing I see is another picture, but then with three people. I grabbed the photo and looked at it, it was the young man with the girl, and a women. It looked like they were on a holiday. I remember that place, It was… "America, San Diego, 2015, April the 7th, time zone 14:37 PM, sunny day." I randomly said. How did I remember that? No, now is a good time for questions, I need to know how to get out. A scream came from the other room, I turned around quickly and grabbed my Sonic Screwdriver. I ran to the door and open it quickly. I saw the man with something stuck on his face, and a girl trying to get it off. "It's too "It's way too stuck! I-I can't get it off!" The girl said. I remembered what to in this situations, and I'm going in action. I ran to girl the and grabbed her away from the robot. "Get back! It's dangerous!" I said while starting to point my Sonic Screwdriver to the robot. The robot made some weird noises and fell of from Ryuuji's face. The robot got turned off by my Sonic Screwdriver, still works perfectly. I saw him panting of what happened, he looked at me and asked: "What the hell was that thing?!" I put my Sonic Screwdriver back in my pocket and answered: "Cyborgals, they're pretty uncommon here. They are controlled by someone who wants revenge."

I reached my hand out to the man, he grabbed my hand and stood up. "Thanks. How did you know what it was?" He said. I grabbed my collar and said: "Because I know them." I walked to the left and continued talking: "The Cyborgals are just a part of something. The real owner of them, are one of my oldest enemies." I stood in front of the window, I looked both at them for my answer. So I finished my sentence, and said : "Animus Androids. Haven't seen them for a very, very long time." As I finished saying the sentence, thunder came. That was a good timing, I say.

I walked out of the small house and walked down the stairs. I grabbed my Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it to the sky. As I was doing that, that man came walking down the stairs and said: "And where do YOU think you're going? Do you know how much damage you did here? There's a giant dent on that apartment! Almost on Taiga's apartment!" The girl walked down the stairs and angrily said: "You're going to pay for that damage! I'm not paying ever again to that idiot!"

"Oi! Keep your tone down, girl!"

"Or what? You're going to kill me?!"

"I am NOT a murderer! I'm just a traveler!"

"Of what?!"

"OF TIME AND SPACE!"

I panted with some sweat coming out of my head. They looked at me confused of what I meant. "Who the hell even are you?" He asked, I know I had to explain who I am, and what I am. "I'm The Doctor, i'm a Time Lord, i'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 478 years old, and I save everyone's lives wherever I go!" I said. "Now excuse me, I have to find that men to stop whatever he's doing." I continued. I turned around and walked away, I didn't look back, so I continued walking. Until the girl said something. "Doctor Who?" She asked. I stopped walking and slowly turned around, having my hands in my pockets and replied: "Just… The Doctor. And don't try to find me, never. Ever." I looked away from them and started walking away again. But I forgot one thing to say, so I walked back. "By the way, how long was I out?" I asked. The girl replied: "30 minutes, that's how long." I nodded and said thank you, and walked away again. "Tomorrow am I gone, with the box too." I said walking away.

Ryuuji's P.O.V

Well, that was that. He's gone now, except the damage. I don't think he's going to pay for it. "I don't think he's going to pay for the damage." Said Taiga. I replied: "Yeah, I don't think so too." She grabbed my hand and started walking to her apartment next door, she looked tired. It's past her bedtime anyway, 11 PM is not a good time to be awake unless it's New Year Eve. "Let's go to bed, Taiga." I said. Normally I sleep at my own house, but now I sleeps with her. For Yasuko it's not a problem, she likes to sleep alone mostly.

"Ryuuji?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Taiga."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. We then walked into the building and took the stairs, since the elevator broke down. But luckily Taiga doesn't live high, she's on the 1st apartment floor. It wasn't so bad to take the stairs for now. But all we need is sleep. That's all. After walking on the stairs, we walked to Taiga's door, and Taiga grabbed her keys, she opened the door and walked inside holding my hand. She yawned softly and start walking towards to her bedroom, so did I. We got into our sleeping clothes and called it a night, we got into bed and snuggled each-other. "Goodnight, Taiga." I said. Taiga replied: "Goodnight, Ryuuji." I kissed her on her forehead and fell asleep. Tomorrow will be a normal day.

1 WEEK LATER…

Taiga P.O.V

It's been 1 full week with no danger lurking from corners. I have a job at a cookie shop, I sell them outside of the store. I'm being paid well with this job, enough for me and Ryuuji to live, and for Yasuko and Inko-Chan. I'm starting to like that ugly bird, not because of Ryuuji, but because I started to know her. Anyway, I already sold 27 boxes of cookies today, not close to the number yesterday. It was atleast 56 boxes of cookies gone, i'm somewhat proud of myself. "Uhm, excuse me? Can I buy a box of cookies? Strawberry please." Said a old lady in front of me. I reacted and answered: "Oh, sure! That will be 1300 Yens, please." The women gave the money on my hands and grabbed the box of cookies from my hand and bowed down. She walked away and disappeared in the crowd. I shake my head of what I just saw, thinking something was wrong with her. "Nah, probably nothing." I said, continuing working. Not too long I heard a weird noise, I remember what it was, but not from who. It became louder, it felt like it was in the alley a couple of meters away. And then I heard a bang, I think it landed. No, that's impossible.

The Doctor P.O.V

"Alright, Narita, we're here! Japan 2015, November 14th! And this time I parked in an alley. Not in a house." I said putting my coat on. I saw her coming from the other side of the control room. She was smiling, happily because I saved her.

FLASHBACK…

Third person P.O.V

"Yes, mom! I know! I know how to do my work! You don't have to keep going in my shoes!" Narita said. She was walking in a shopping mall where she works. It was 7 in the noon so the shop was closed. "Mom, i've gotta go. See ya!" She said hanging up the phone. She put her phone in her handbag and started walking to the workers-only-room. She opened the door and started to walk inside the hall. "It's annoying when I keep forgetting my jacket!" Narita said walking to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come. She looked around and saw some mannequins standing. She didn't really like them here standing, in the shop it's different. "I don't like the mannequins here, they're a bit scary." The girl said. She leaned against the wall facing the elevator door. She looked away from the left, looked at the right and sighed. A weird noise came from the left, she turned her head towards the mannequins, and saw they stood differently. "Akinori? Is that you? Please don't do this, you know I hate this!" The Girl said. She was getting scared with no answers. The mannequins started to walk slowly. She slowly walked to the right, and the mannequins followed her slowly. She hit a pipe behind her back, the mannequins were close to her. They raised their hands to attack, until a hand came on Narita's hand. She turned around quickly and saw a man. He looked at her with a smile and said: "Run." He grabbed her hand ran with her in the halls. The mannequins hit the pipe after she just ran. They were running hard in the hall for the exit. She asked while panting: "What are they?! Who are you?! What is going on?!" He hold her hand tight and replied: "They're living Mannequins, living plastics! They're called Autons, it's a very old enemy of mine."

"They are what?!"

"Autons! Didn't you listen to me?!"

"I-I did, but what the bloody hell is 'Autons'?!"

"Oh for the lo- I'll tell you about it later!"

He ran to the door and kicked it open, and they both ran out. He locked the door with a device. It made a weird sound. He removed the device and looked at her, he then said: "Sonic Screwdriver, one of the best things I have." He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulders. He said: "Now listen to me very carefully, go home as fast as you can, don't go anywhere with mannequins. Never look back, ever. You got that?" She looked at him and asked: "You didn't fully answer my question."

"What was the question then?"

"Who are you?"

"Who I am? Well, I'm The Doctor. Basically, run! Now!"

She nodded and ran away, as she disappeared from his sight, he turned around and opened the door with his Sonic Screwdriver and ran inside.

She was running on the street, she was panting. She looked at the shopping mall one more time and continued running, but as turned back, the building exploded. She quickly turned around and saw the building on fire, she had fear in her eyes. She thought for a moment if The Doctor didn't came, she could've died out there. "This is not a day for me, I should say." She said running away as fast as she could, but tripped over a small rock. She fell to the ground, but she got caught by someone. She got back on her feet and saw The Doctor holding her. "Little bit clumsy, I see." He said. He let go of Narita and continued: "Sorry that I scared you with that explosion, there was an army of Autons there under the building waiting for a perfect time to attack. They hid behind the wall of the elevator, sort of a portal from their space ship to the elevator. If you didn't came to the elevator, they would've got out and started an invasion on Earth." The Doctor finished talking and turned around. She walked to him and asked: "Where are you going?" He answered with a normal look: "To my TARDIS, you need a ride back home?" She softly looked away and said: "Y-yeah, i'm done running." "Come with me then." He said grabbing her hand. They walked to a blue box with letters on it saying: Police Box. He grabbed his key and opened the door. He looked into the box and said: "Oh, and before you go in, don't scream what you'll see." He walked into the box. She walked towards the door and get in too. She closed the door and turned around. She backed off leaning on the doors, she saw the room bigger then outside. She looked around said: "I-I-It's bigger on the inside!" She walked forwards and saw The Doctor standing there, he looked at her and said: "Time And Relative Dimension In Space! TARDIS for short." He walked around the console and asked: "So, where do you live?" She had widened her eyes and asked: "How is this room bigger? What witchcraft is this?!" The Doctor looked up and said: "Witchcraft? No, no! It's not Witchcraft, it's Science. Time Lord science. Now, could you tell me where you live?" She sighed and replied: "191-2, Egiracho, Hashima-Shi, Gifu."

"Alright, Suigo Hanamizuki – Kaido Street, I've been there once. And never came back again." The Doctor said. He pressed some buttons and flipped some levers. Walked to one big lever and said: "Allons-y!" He lowered the lever and the room started to move. The beacon started to move up and down. A loud noise came around them, it was like this: "Vwoorp, Vwooorp, Vwooorp, vwooorp." And after that, a landing noise came. "Alright, once you go out of these doors, you'll see your house." The Doctor said. He walked towards Narita and smiled softly. "What were these noises?" She asked. He looked at him and said: "Traveling noises, it's wibbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff. Ut anyway, let's see if we're at your home." He walked towards the door and opened it. He got outside and turned around, he smiled and widened his arms. She walked towards him and get outside of the box, she saw her own home in front of her. She gasped and asked: "How is this possible?!" He looked at the house and answered: "The TARDIS can travel through Time and Space, also different places. It's fantastic of what it does."

"Wait, the box can travel through different places, time and space? How?"

"The TARDIS is alive, she's been there for my whole life, 479 years long."

"Wait, if you're 479, and you have a blue box that travels through time and space, are you an Alien?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm from a planet called Gallifrey, the first planet that existed after the Big Bang. I'm A Time Lord, i've seen birth and death of Earth and other planets."

"My God, I don't have any words to say, i'm going to bed."

"Yeah, you should. Probably also a new job somewhere, still sorry about that."

"Shut up."

She walked to her house and grabbed her purse. She opened it and couldn't find her keys. She realises where her keys where. "Oh no, my keys! They were still in my jacket! And now they are gone!" She yelled. A small tear came from her right eye, she couldn't believe her favourite jacket is gone with her keys in it. "You mean this jacket?" The Doctor said standing next to her with her jacket on his arm. She looked at him, she saw her jacket on alongside with her keys. She got a smile on her face, she's relieved her jacket was still in one piece. "Thank you, thank you!" She said hugging The Doctor. She started to cry out of joy. The Doctor hugged back and said: "I got your jacket 1 hour before closing time at the shopping mall." She looked at The Doctor and said: "But isn't that theft? You stole my jacket!" They were both silent until Narita said: "Oh forget it, it doesn't matter." They both hugged for a minute until The Doctor break the hug. He looked at her and said: "I'll tell you what, you can come with me traveling through Time, and have a life with adventures in it. Or stay here and have a normal-boring-human life, your choice." She started to think what she'll choose. She closed her eyes and breathed. So raised her head and opened her eyes, she had a smile on her face. "Adventure?" She asked. "Adventure it is then!" The Doctor said. He continued: "I'll come tomorrow to pick you up."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because you need sleep, that's why."

"That's reasonable. See you, Doctor."

"See you over 20 seconds in my Point Of View."

"And 9 hours in my Point Of View."

The Doctor smiled and walked to his TARDIS, he opened the door and said one more thing: "Oh, and what's your name?" Narita answered: "Narita, Narita Mori." The Doctor grinned and said: "That's a beautiful name, Narita. And you'll love what you're going to see." He hopped into the TARDIS and closed the door. The TARDIS started to make the sound again, it slowly disappeared from thin air, and gone was he! She breathed softly and said to herself: "Well, here goes nothing. Packing my stuff up!" She opened the door and walked inside her house, she grabbed her suitcase and walked to her bedroom. She opened her wardrobe and placed the suitcase on the ground. She grabbed all sorts of clothes for her adventure. Dresses, shorts, shirts, T-shirts and shoes. She was folding all her clothes and put it in her suitcase. She closed the suitcase and puts it ready next to her door. She smiled and looked out of her window and said: "I hope you keep your promise, Doctor."

END OF FLASHBACK…

Doctor's P.O.V

I walked to the clothing rack at the doorway and grabbed Narita's jacket. She walked up to me and said: "Thanks." She widened her arms and let me help her to put her jacket on. She turned around and smiled to me. I opened the door and stepped outside, she did too. I started walking out of the alley with Narita, having a new companion is having second smiling friend. We took a right when we left the alley and started looking around, but then I heard my name. "Doctor?" Said a girl behind me. I turned around and saw the girl, I remembered her. Her name was Taiga Aisaka.


End file.
